Monstrum Euetnu
by Patrick O'Ceannliath
Summary: Faced with a multitude of serious charges after their escapades at the Scare Games and in the Door Lab, Mike and Sully await judgment from the fierce, legendary, Dr. "Menacing" Maurice Krummhorn, President of Monsters University. We find there's more to the story than originally thought, and futures and events are set into motion.
1. Chapter 1

**Monstrum Euetnu**

By Patrick O'Ceannliath

Voice Cast:

John Goodman….James P. Sullivan, aka "Sully"

Billy Crystal….Mike Wazowski

Helen Mirren…Dean Abigail Hardscrabble

James Earl Jones….Dr. Maurice Krummhorn, President of Monsters University

Jeffrey Tambor….Dr. Nabil Al-Faraz, Provost of Monsters University

Alan Tudyk….…Professor Leeander Norfleet, Chair of the Doorcraft

Science Degree Program at Monsters University's School of

Scream Engineering

Mark Metcalf…..Dean Ernest Grimsley, Dean of Monsters University's School of

Scream Engineering

David Zayas….CDA Agent #001, Jose Fuentes, aka "Number One"

Ken Jeong…..Dave Bhang, Campus Security

Bob Petersen….CDA Agent #00001, (aka Roz Hughes)

Larry King…..Bill P. Sullivan, aka "Dad"

Joel Murray….Don Carlton

Brian Doyle-Murray…."Grandpa" Peter G. Sullivan V

Mel Brooks…."Gamp-Gamp" Peter G. Sullivan IV

Brad Garrett…Ray Wazowski

Alex Borstein…..…..Emily Sullivan, aka "Mom"

Julie Kavner…Linda Wazowski

Queen Latifah…Denise Teller-Jones, Monsters Inc Monster Resources Recruiter

**THE STORY**

…**...**

"Lee? Lee! Why don't you calm down and tell me what this is all about."

Bending down his glasses over the bridge of his upturned nose, Dean Grimsley, the Dean of Monsters University's School of Scream Engineering sat in his chair, waiting to hear the continued sputtering of his colleague's wild consternation. Resting his chin over his knuckles, the Dean waited, uncertain whether to cringe or perk up ears.

"Ernest!" replied Professor Leeander Norfleet, Chair of the Doorcraft Science Degree Program. "The door! The door that I've been telling you about!"

Professor Lee Norfleet was a minor specimen of a yellow-skinned monster. 4'3" if soaking wet, with large, round glasses bigger than his own eyes, gray, thinning hair on his head, large 4-toes, shoeless feet, and 8 frantic, flailing tentacles, which looked as though they were about to tear right out of the professor's white lab coat. The more the professor panicked, the more pronounced the professor's sharp-toothed under bite seemed to become.

"OK…the door." Dean Grimsley replied coolly, but with a slight tinge of angst in his voice. "Surely you don't mean the Conway Door."

"Yes!" piped Professor Norfleet. "Brittany Conway's door! Precisely! Oh my word, there's been an incident, the entire Door Lab is in shambles!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Dean Grimsley.

Dean Grimsley abruptly leaned forward in his chair, looking furious, and slightly menacing, at his colleague and subordinate. At close to 6 feet tall, with curved horns, a long, wide menacing face, and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, Dean Grimsley was certainly an intimidating sight to smaller monsters. As he looked at Professor Norfleet, slightly glaring, but not yet in full-on anger mode, Dean Grimsley's magenta skin became slightly flushed, not feeling that he was going to like the outcome.

"Explain….NOW!" demanded Dean Grimsley.

"Oh Ernest, it was beyond my control!" sputtered Professor Norfleet. "I received a call late last night from Campus Security! Two students from the Scaring School broke into the Door Lab, entered the Conway Door, and…"

"The Conway Door was ENTERED?!" growled Dean Grimsley.

"Not to worry sir, not to worry!" reassured Professor Norfleet. "No one was hurt, and the perpetrators are in custody."

"I see….." replied Dean Grimsley with a relieved exhale. "So, everything is resolved, and the Conway Door is back where it belongs?"

"Well…." started Professor Norfleet. "Not..exactly."

"Define….'not'….'exactly'…." started Dean Grimsley, the veins in his head starting to pulse.

"It was….really quite phenomenal actually!" said Professor Norfleet excitedly. "It creates entirely new hypotheses on the Monster-Human Door Continuum Theory! You see, Dean Hardscrabble deactivated the door once the incident came to light, trapping the two Scaring School students on the other side. However, they generated a massive amount of Scream Energy from adult humans, so much that it overfilled all Scream Cans in the door lab, and they were able to burst their way out, right before the Conway Door and the door port exploded."

Dean Grimsley stood up from behind his desk, and walked towards Professor Norfleet, the same dire look on his face, however, he began to break into a small smile.

"So Lee, let me get this straight…" started Dean Grimsley. "The Door Lab, under YOUR supervision, was subject to a security breach, Dean HARDSCRABBLE was the first to arrive and handle the situation, the Door Lab is a complete disaster, and the students broke through the other side of the Conway Door and destroyed it. Am I missing anything so far?"

"No Ernest." replied Professor Norfleet nervously. "That about covers it."

"And yet, you describe this series of events…." said Dean Grimsley, his face contorting into a massive snarl. "As PHENOMENAL?!"

Cringing, Professor Norfleet looked up at his boss, in a cold sweat and only able to force out the most honest answer he could.

"Y-yes Ernest." squeaked Professor Norfleet. "Considering the scientific discoveries made as a result of the incident, I'd say…."

"I DON'T CARE what you say!" bellowed Dean Grimsley. "Two students clearly violated University rules and security protocols, the Door Lab is a mess, and the Conway Door, the one I SPECIFICALLY asked for you to deliver to my office before shredding for my personal examination, is destroyed! There is NOTHING phenomenal about this situation, NOTHING!"

"I'm, s-sorry Ernest…" babbled Professor Norfleet. "I thought that you would be…"

"It's DEAN GRIMSLEY to you now, Lee!" demanded Dean Grimsley. "The Conway Door probably held more scientific secrets than any discovered from this unprecedented debacle, and now it's gone!"

Little did Professor Norfleet know, Dean Grimsley had ulterior motives to the door situation. Upon hearing of the danger the door presented, Dean Grimsley put the word out to some rather unsavory contacts of his, and planned to sell the door illegally, documenting all the while that it was shred. The interested party Dean Grimsley had lined up, known only by the nickname HW3, was prepared to pay 70,000,000MD for the door, and now, he had nothing. Not to mention, Dean Grimsley, not having made the cut of the Scaring School in his student days, had a long-standing grudge against all Scaring School students, and the School of Scream Engineering had a long-standing campus rivalry with the Scaring School. The fact that the deal was blown for Grimsley, by Scaring School students nonetheless, made him fume the worst kind of fuming a monster could exhibit.

"If it wasn't for your tenure, you'd be out on the street by now!" said Dean Grimsley. "However, that doesn't mean that no one is going to pay the price for this disaster. Tell me, who are the ones responsible?"

Professor Norfleet took out a piece of paper from his pocket, which was the incident report from the CDA regarding the situation.

"Emmm…." stammered Professor Norfleet. "That would be….Michael Wazowski, and James P. Sullivan. Both freshman, and recently admitted to the Scaring School based on their performance in the Scare Games. They are scheduled for a Disciplinary Meeting with the President of the University tomorrow morning."

"Well then…" said Dean Grimsley. "What are the stakes."

"According to Campus Rules and Regulations…" explained Professor Norfleet. "Best case scenario, they face suspension for a year, and the university's insurance pays for the damages. Worst case scenario, they pay for all damages, both become expelled, and the University can press charges with the CDA to have them Banished."

"Then that's what we're going to make happen." sneered Dean Grimsley evilly. "No Scaring School student is going to make a fool out of THIS Dean! Rest assured, I will be there bright and early, to see that these two idiots never see a bright future ANYWHERE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah it's pretty bad Dad." explained Sully, as he spoke into one end of a telephone down at a CDA holding station. "My buddy and I blew up a door in the door lab."

"Blew up a door?!" exclaimed Bill Sullivan on the other end. "What the heck possessed you to do that?!"

"Well…I went after my friend Mike after he accessed a door he shouldn't have." explained Sully. "They shut the door off on one side, so he and I had to scare the pants off a bunch of adult humans to get back to the other side…the Scream Energy was so powerful that it filled up all the Scream Cans and blew the door to smithereens."

A long pause took place on Bill's end of the conversation, before he finally answered.

"Jimmy…." said Bill Sullivan. "That is….AMAZING! I don't know of anyone who has ever come even CLOSE to something like that! Emily, our boy blew up a door with his scaring prowess!"

A rustling of the telephone could be heard, shortly before Emily Sullivan, Sully's mother, got on the line.

"Jimmy, am I hearing your father correctly?!" started Emily. "You blew up a door because of the screams you gathered?!"

"Well, yeah, Mike and I did, but…" started Sully.

"WONDERFUL! We're so proud of you honey!" exclaimed Emily. "The apple doesn't fall that far from the Scaring Tree on either mine or your father's end."

"Yeah, but Mom, I'm in a lot of trouble here!" explained Sully.

"Oh I'm sure Hardscrabble will no doubt be impressed, I wouldn't worry yourself so honey." said Emily proudly. "Here's your father back, Mommy loves you!"

"Love you too Mom." said Sully.

Rustling again ensued and Bill got back on the telephone.

"Well then champ, how come they have you and your buddy locked up for such an amazing feat like that?" asked Bill.

"We caused a LOT of damage Dad, and we broke into the Door Lab." said Sully. "I gotta talk to the University President tomorrow and explain myself."

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" replied Bill. "OK, maybe it's more serious than I thought. Well if it's damages that need to be paid for, we have you covered. Just keep your chin up and…"

"I TOLD YOU HE SHOULD'VE GONE TO FORT HORROR FOR SCHOOL!" shouted an angry, older-sounding voice from Bill's end of the conversation. "Give me that phone Bill!"

Sully heard the phone abruptly snatched from his Dad's hands, and knew exactly who he was about to speak with.

"Hi Grandpa." said Sully.

"Don't you 'hi Grandpa' me Jimmy!" growled Grandpa Peter G. Sullivan V, the family patriarch. "Your parents may think this is all fun and games, but I've about had it with you and your lackadaisical shenanigans young man! College is a place of learning and development, not daredevil stunts, and if you think this family is going to foot the bill for your mess-ups, you've got another thing coming!"

"I understand Grandpa." said Sully, in a defeated tone. "I'm really sorry…"

"Oh if you aren't now, you sure are going to be!" replied Grandpa Sullivan. "Mark my words, you've really done it this time! If you end up getting expelled, you can kiss…OW!"

"That's enough Peepers!" said an older voice. "Now you give me this phone!"

"Stop it Dad!" said Grandpa Sullivan. "Ow! OW!"

On the other end of the line, Peter G. Sullivan IV, the oldest living member of the Sullivan Clan, and accomplished Scarer just like Peter V and Bill, whacked his son over the head with his cane until he surrendered the phone to him.

"OK Dad, fine, here you go!" grumbled Grandpa Sullivan. "But he's still not getting off the hook, and stop calling me 'Peepers'!"

"Oh lighten up Peepers!" said Great Grandpa Sullivan. "Jimmy, is that you?"

"Hi Gamp-Gamp." said Sully.

"Listen Jimmy, you're a Sullivan, and that means everything is going to be alright!" said Gamp-Gamp. "I had worm pudding today!"

"That's great Gamp-Gamp." replied Sully. "And, thank you, that really means a lot."

"You're welcome buddy!" said Gamp-Gamp. "Here's your father."

"OK son, looks like it's you and me again." said Bill as he got back on the line.

"Yeah…" said Sully, forlorn. "Listen Dad, I know it was really cool and all, but I'm really worried. I could get expelled for this."

"I know son, I know." replied Bill. "Look, I could lecture you about the right and wrong of the situation, but you're not a little monster anymore. Just understand, not everyone follows the same road to the pot of gold, and we'll help you anyway we can. As for tomorrow, just walk in there, be honest, and everything that's meant to happen, will happen. I love you son, and I'll always be proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." said Sully. "I love you too. I'll keep you posted."

At the same time Sully was talking with his family, Mike didn't seem to be having any further luck or sympathy from his own family members.

"Didn't I tell you this wouldn't work?" said Ray Wazowski, Mike's father, on the other end of the line. "Nobody in the Wazowski Family has ever been a Scarer! You should've gone the more practical route like me, there's no shame in assembling Scream Cans for a living!"

Ray Wazowski was a hard-working, blue collar monster, assembling Scream Cans for a living for over 38 years at the Yikesbury and Son, Inc. Scream Can Manufacturing Plant. As such, he never put much faith in higher education, or ascending beyond the job you fell into, and never had much confidence in Scaring, much less his son becoming a Scarer.

"Dad!" replied Mike. "You know that wasn't the job for me! I'm destined to be a Scarer!"

"And look just how far you've come already." replied Ray sarcastically. "Well, wouldn't be the first time you've failed. There was the time…Linda, hey!"

"Raymond, enough!" shouted a female voice on Ray's end of the conversation, followed by a rustling of the telephone. "Mikey honey, it's your mother. You know how your father can get."

"Yeah, I know mom." Replied Mike. "Anything that doesn't assemble Scream Cans he doesn't understand."

"Of course honey." said Linda Wazowski. "I know you're in a tough situation right now, but just remember we love you, and we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Thanks mom, I love you." replied Mike.

"I love you too darling." said Linda. "Please, call me when you know more."

"I will Ma, bye." said Mike, before hanging up the phone.

"OK boys." said the raspy voice of Agent #00001, who led the CDA Squad that brought them in. "Phone time is over. Wait here, Number One is coming in to speak with you."

Mike and Sully waited in an empty interrogation room, and watched as CDA Agents removed the telephones that were brought in so they could call home. They sat next to each other in a dark interrogation room, both apprehensive of what might come next.

"This looks bad Mikey." said Sully.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Sully." said Mike. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Not your fault buddy." replied Sully. "If I hadn't tampered with the difficulty settings in the simulator, you probably wouldn't have broken into the Door Lab."

"Still..." replied Mike. "Oh well, at least we're facing the music as a team."

"You're darn right!" said Sully.

About that time, the door opened, and a tall, middle-aged, male monster came through, flanked by agents on his right and left side. The monster stood about 6'7", with a dark reddish-pink head, with 10 eyes; 8 small ones in the middle of his head above his nose, and one big one on each side of his head. The monster had light green fur, 2 long clawed arms, and 4 purple tentacles for feet. He had stubble upon his face and chin, and wore a blue tie with a yellow shirt, which had the number 001 on it. With a serious look on his face, he slithered over to Mike and Sully.

"Hello gentlemen." said the monster. "I'm Jose Fuentes, Chief Director of the CDA, but you may call me 'Number One' or 'Sir'."

"Yes sir." replied Mike.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." followed Sully.

"Alright then amigos." started Fuentes. "You guys are looking at a lot of trouble for what you did, otherwise they wouldn't have sent me all the way down here. Entering that door like you did without the proper clearance or training, was plain dangerous and foolish! Not only could you have created a toxic situation by letting multiple children through, but you came within a hair's length from exposing the Monster World. All these major offenses combined, you're looking at banishment!"

Mike gulped after hearing the last word.

"Banishment?!" replied Sully. "But sir…"

"However…" started Fuentes. "Fortunately for you, things like this, when they happen in a University setting, it's a little different. The law allows universities to handle their own incidents up to a certain extent, and both of your actions fall into this category. So, you're both going to go before the University President tomorrow, and he's going to decide what to do. If the University decides not to press charges, no legal consequences will take place for either of you. However, if he does, it's banishment for sure."

Fuentes then turned around to the CDA agents who followed him into the room.

"And who is the Squad Leader responsible for responding to the call and bringing these guys in?" asked Fuentes.

"That would be Roz Hughes, ack!" said one of the agents, forgetting that saying the real name of lower-ranking CDA Agents was a no-no. "I mean, Agent #00001."

"Agent 00001, is this correct?" asked Fuentes.

"That is correct sir." said Roz, stepping forward. "Hopefully it meets with your expectations."

"It doesn't." said Fuentes flatly, but then his face shaping into a smile. "It exceeds them. Your timing and handling of the situation was impeccable. In fact, there is a District Office Sergeant position open at present in Monstropolis, and I'm promoting you to that role. You're also going up in number too, and your new number is Agent 0009."

"Wow, thank you sir!" replied Roz. "I won't let you down, I promise!"

"I know you won't." replied Fuentes. "I'm keeping my eye on you. Keep up the good work, and you'll rise to the top quickly."

Fuentes turned back to Mike and Sully.

"As for you two." said Fuentes. "You better thank your lucky stars you're both students, otherwise I'd be saying something very different to you next. The next thing for you two, is you're going to stay the night here in custody, and a MU Campus Security official is going to pick you up bright and early tomorrow. After that, your fates rest in the hands of the University President."

Fuentes turned back to the agents.

"Agent 0009, your last official duty here will be to escort these two to their cell." replied Fuentes, before turning back to Mike and Sully. "That pretty much covers everything. Good luck tomorrow, and don't think we're letting you drop off the grid. We'll be watching you both….always watching."

Fuentes turned to the rest of the agents, as Roz slithered her way towards Mike and Sully.

"All other agents dismissed." said Fuentes. "Including myself, it's past my bedtime."

"Alright you two, follow me." ordered Roz.

Mike and Sully, even more nervous and apprehensive than before, did as they were told, and followed Roz. On the way out, Sully's fur brushed up against the door handle, and sent a major burst of static electricity through his body.

"Yeeowch!" cried Sully, his body lit up with electricity.

"Oh yes, they probably forgot to mention to you." explained Roz. "After the decontamination process, furry monsters should be wary of static electricity, as you become super sensitive to it for a while. It'll wear off by morning."

"I guess they should've given you a dryer sheet." said Mike with a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." said Sully, touching Mike on the head with his finger and zapping him.

"Aaaaaah!" replied Mike. "OK, no more wisecracks!"

"That's enough you two!" said Roz. "Keep it moving."

The 3 monsters walked, slithering in Roz's case, down a long corridor, Sully being zapped the entire way against anything remotely metal or static-inducing that came his way. Finally, they came to the holding cell, where there were 2 bunk beds. Mike and Sully walked inside the cell, the door closing behind them.

"Goodnight gentlemen." said Roz. "Remember, we're watching you two….always watching."

Mike and Sully settled into their bunks, both of them wondering how much sleep they would get, with the threat of banishment looming upon them both.

"What are we gonna do Mikey?" asked Sully. "I'm too young to be banished, no Sullivan has been banished in several hundreds of years."

"Easy buddy, we're gonna get through this." said Mike. "After all, you're looking at the smoothest of smooth talkers here. Just leave everything to me and we'll be out home-free in no time."

Sully gave Mike a funny, uncertain look, but nevertheless was reassured by his fearless confidence, as always.

"Alright pal." said Sully, pulling a blanket over himself on the top bunk. "I guess we should get some shut eye."

"You said it partner." said Mike, settling into the bottom bunk. "Goodnight."

Within the hour, both monsters fell soundly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning guys." said a voice with a slight accent.

Mike and Sully wiped their eyes, half-sleepy, and looked at a 5'2" one-eyed figured outside their door.

"My name is Dave Bhang, I'm with Monsters University Campus University." said the monster outside their door. "I'm to take you to your meeting with the University President."

"Well, good morning Dave!" said Mike brightly. "I'm Mike Wazowski, and this is James P. Sullivan, but you can call him 'Sully'."

"Pleased to meet you Dave." replied Sully.

"Great to meet you both." said Dave, as their cell door opened. "I doubt you guys had anything to eat, so I brought you both some fruit pies. You can eat them on the drive there. Follow me this way."

"Wow, thank you!" said Sully, as Dave tossed him his fruit pie. "I'm famished!"

"Me too!" said Mike, catching his fruit pie. "Thanks a bunch!"

"No trouble at all." replied Dave. "If you'll both come this way, I'll show you to your 'luxury transportation'."

The luxury transportation that Dave mentioned was a golf cart, which they all saw once they traveled down the corridor and to the exit. Once viewing their vehicle, Dave hopped in the driver's seat, and Sully and Mike hopped in the back, with Dave driving them towards their destination.

"So, what year are you here at MU?" asked Mike.

"I'm a Junior." replied Dave.

"What's your major?" asked Sully.

"Well.." started Dave. "I started out as a Computer Science major, but I just couldn't get it, so I decided to major in Geography."

Mike and Sully looked at each other, detecting a tone of defeat in Dave's voice, both feeling sorry for him.

"Geography….not too bad." said Mike optimistically. "Is that what you love?"

"To be completely honest, no." replied Dave. "There's no way I could go back to my parents without a degree, which in hindsight, is a consolation prize considering I couldn't cut it with computer science. I just kind of picked it at random."

"How do you like it?" asked Sully.

"Ehhh…" replied Dave. "It's a major, I'll have a MU degree, so I guess I should be happy."

"You don't sound too happy." said Sully.

"Maybe I'm not, but at least it's an easy degree." said Dave. "I guess I should be thankful."

"Ever think of a Scaring degree?" asked Mike.

"Ha!" scoffed Dave. "My parents have said no one has scared in our family since the 700s! They say it can't be done."

"Well what if you could prove them wrong?" asked Mike.

Dave continued driving, pausing, but if Mike and Sully could see his face, they would see he was definitely interested.

"Well…" started Dave. "I never thought of myself as a Scarer, more of a Tech Guy, but that never worked out. If I proved them wrong, they'd probably find some excuse to my success, but would eventually come around…"

The golf cart stopped in front of the Lizdog Administration Building of Monsters University. The trio exited the golf cart, entering the front doors.

"Just follow me." instructed Dave.

The trio walked down a long corridor, laden with portraits of Monsters University Presidents of the past, and other university legends as well.

"So, we're really going to see 'the' University President?" asked Mike excitedly. "None other than 'The', 'Menacing' Maurice Krummhorn?"

"Yep, exactly him." said Dave. "I don't know if I've get too excited though."

"Why not?!" asked Mike. "Maurice Krummhorn is an even bigger legend than Dean Hardscrabble! Despite the circumstances, this is a huge honor!"

"Are either of you guys guilty of plagiarism?" asked Dave.

"No." answered Mike and Sully, both in unison.

"Well, at least that's good." replied Dave. "For you see, back in the day, there was a stipulation that the President of the University could wholly devour any plagiarists. Supposedly it was repealed, but no one can find a repeal date, so it's been open to interpretation for University Presidents."

Again, Mike gulped, as did Sully this time, and they followed Dave down the long and winding hallway, which seemed to take forever.

The trio walked on and on, until they finally reached a dark, mahogany door.

"OK guys, here's the last stop, the Administrative Conference Room." said Dave. "I don't know anything about what happened, or what you guys are up against, but I do want to say it's been a pleasure getting to know you both."

Mike looked towards Dave, with a defiant look on his face.

"If you think we're going through that door, you've got another thing coming pal!" said Mike, a finger pointed at Dave.

"Look guys!" started Dave. "It's the rules, I could lose my job if I don't get you through here!"

"Wait a minute, Mike…." started Sully.

Mike turned to Sully, giving him a quick wink.

"You're exactly right!" said Sully, following Mike's lead. "There is no way you can get us to go through this door! You can't make us and you know it!"

Both Mike and Sully stood outside the door in defiance, facing Dave as if he were an enemy.

"Guys…" said Dave. "Come on! We had a great start! If the two of you don't cooperate, I'm going to have to make you go through this door."

"Oh, you and what army?!" said Mike snidely. "Mister 'Geography Major'?"

That did it. Dave had just about enough, and leaned back as far and as tall as he could.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

Both Mike and Sully stood dead in their tracks, as Dave all of the sudden seemed a lot taller to them, with a wider mouth, a bloodshot eye, and his hands spun like motorboat propellers.

"GET IN THERE!" bellowed Dave. "NOWWWWWWWWW!"

At the end of the display, Sully stood shaken, while Mike had a big grin on his face.

"And that, my friend, is why you should be a Scarer ." said Mike, reaching into his pocket. "We'll go through this door, no problem, but I want to leave you with this."

Mike handed Dave a business card, which Dave eyed, not sure what to make of it.

"'Don Carlton'?" asked Dave. "Who is this guy?"

"The master of sales!" said Sully enthusiastically.

"Aside from that, he's a big-time member of Monsters University's Oozma Kappa fraternity." said Mike. "You should pledge, and you should also change your major to Scaring. If that last display was anything like what you have to offer, you'll be valedictorian in no time!"

Dave stood, looking at the business card, then looking back at Mike and Sully.

"Gee….thanks you guys." said Dave. "It's been awhile since anyone's believed in me."

"If that's the case, then the rest of the world is just plain crazy." replied Sully. "You're a Scarer, through and through!"

"Exactly!" Mike chimed in. "Well, we're off to face the music. In case we don't see you, it's been a pleasure."

"Believe me." said Dave, as Mike and Sully entered through the door. "The pleasure is all mine!"

Both Mike and Sully gave Dave a "thumbs up" sign of encouragement, before heading through the door to face their destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

As Mike and Sully entered, they realized they were in a very large room, with a very large table, in which all parties seemed to be at the opposite end of where Mike and Sully were.

"Please, both of you, come forward." said a voice with a slight accent, which appeared to the to the left of whomever was head of the table.

Mike and Sully felt as though they were walking an even longer hallway than the corridor that Dave drove them down. As they approached the figures, they began to see who was towards the end of the table.

The head of the table was in an enormous chair, turned in the opposite direction as everyone else. To the right of the head of the table, there sat a large, elderly, gray-haired, blue-green slug-like monster, with a large eye in the middle of his forehead, and two protruding appendages, all four with one eye, on each side of his head. He seemed to be the voice of the proceedings thus far.

"Please, have a seat." said the blue-green monster.

Mike and Sully sat, taking note of the rest of the participants.

To the left, Dean Abigail Hardscrabble sat, and right next to her was a monster neither of them recognized. It was a gray-haired, close to 6-foot, pink monster with glasses and curved horns, and he did not look pleased at all by their presence.

The blue-green monster looked at them with all 5 of his eyes, and began to speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself. " said the monster. "I am Dr. Nabil Al-Faraz, Provost of Monsters University. To your left, you will find Dean Abigail Hardscrabble, Dean of the Monsters Scaring School, which I'm sure you are already aware of. Next, you will find Dean Ernest Grimsley, Dean of the Monsters University School of Scream Engineering; and at the head of our table, I introduce last but not least, President of Monsters University, Dr. Maurice Q. Krummhorn."

The enormous chair at the head of the table swung around to face Sully and Mike. In it, sat an enormous, older, yet wise with age, monster. His fur gray with the years, two prominent horns on either side of his head, and green skin. His fingers were clawed yet frog-like, and his feet were webbed. With a grave look on his face, he stared down both Mike and Sully, looking far from amused from anything. Mike and Sully looked at the towering behemoth; Sully with fear, and Mike with awe and admiration.

"Well then…" said Dr. Krummhorn. "You must be Mike Wazowski, and James P. Sullivan."

"You are correct sir." said Mike quickly. "And might I say, you are a legend in the Scaring Industry! It took me forever, but I finally found your Scare Card!"

"Oh really?" said Krummhorn, looking amused. "Thank you young man, it's always nice to meet a fan of my life's work."

Dr. Krummhorn thumbed through a stack of papers within his hands.

"Nevertheless, it appears you gentlemen are in a lot of deep water." said Dr. Krummhorn, with a dreadful look on his face, facing both Mike and Sully.

Dr. Krummhorn's mouth stood wide open, drooling, with tall, razor-sharp teeth staring both Mike and Sully in the face, and both of them taken aback, with a dreadful look on his face, facing both Mike and Sully.

"Are the two of you…PLAGIARISTS?!" growled Krummhorn, with a hungry look on his face.

"N-no sir!" sputtered Sully. "Neither of us are plagiarists!"

Just as soon as the display started, Dr. Krummhorn's demeanor turned back to normal.

"Oh, well that's good to hear." replied Dr. Krummhorn. "Lucky for both of you, because plagiarism is the worst crime on campus. Provost Al-Faraz, please read me the charges."

"Yes Dr. Krummhorn." replied Al-Faraz. "Destruction of University Property, Illegal Door Entry, Monster and Student Endangerment, Reckless Scaring Activity, Non-Academic Scaring Without A License, and Academic Dishonesty."

"Hmmm, I see." said Dr. Krummhorn. "I shouldn't have to tell either of you, these are very serious charges! Today, we are going to hear from Ernest Grimsley, Dean of Monsters University's School of Scream Engineering, and Abigail Hardscrabble, Dean of Monsters University's Scaring School, then, we will hear from the two of you, and I will render a decision."

Dr. Krummhorn faced forward, then turned toward Dean Hardscrabble, a long-time protégé of his and trusted confidant.

"Dean Hardscrabble." said Dr. Krummhorn. "What do you have to say in regards to this matter?"

Dean Hardscrabble stood up straight and elegant, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"I am afraid I can only speak the facts in this situation." replied Dean Hardscrabble. "Did at least one potential for the Scaring School tamper with the simulator to result with a positive outcome for a teammate in the Scare Games? Yes. Did the student, realizing the results were not his/her own, steal an access card to break into the Door Lab? Yes. Were the University Rules violated by at least one of the suspects present here today? Yes. Was it 'I' who responded, and not Professor Norfleet nor Dean Grimsley, to the distress call at Monsters University's School of Scream Engineering? Yes."

As Dean Hardscrabble said this last piece, Dean Grimsley grimaced negatively, knowing she meant to humiliate him. For not many monsters knew, but Dean Hardscrabble and Dean Grimsley had a brief, romantic love life, which ended when Dean Hardscrabble chose her career in Scaring over a life with Ernest Grimsley.

"That is all I have to say, Dr. Krummhorn." said Dean Hardscrabble.

"Very well then." replied Dr. Krummhorn. "Your statement will be taken into account. Next, Dean Ernest Grimsley of the Monsters University School of School of Scream Engineering, will give his statement to these matters."

Standing up, Dean Grimsley started by clearing his throat, before beginning to speak.

"The Monsters University School of Scream Engineering has been subject to a grave series of violations, by these two delinquents!" said Ernest Grimsley, with teeth gritted. "They entered a highly dangerous and volatile door that was scheduled for destruction, which not only could have resulted in multiple child breaches, but unparalleled exposure to our world! This was a deliberate, malicious act, which put the University, and the entire Monster World at risk!"

Dean Grimsley handed several sheets of paper to the Provost, who began looking at them with all 5 of his eyes.

"Thousands in damages to the Door Lab!" sputtered Dean Grimsley. "Including a state-of-the-art door port, floor, ceilings, and countless unusable Scream Cans!"

Provost Al-Faraz nodded, as he looked at the papers.

"The damages are quite astronomical." replied Provost Al-Faraz.

"Therefore, it is my official recommendation that both of these perpetrators receive the maximum possible punishment!" said Dean Grimsley. "Expulsion, full financial retribution to the University, and that the University presses full charges, resulting in Banishment!"

The last word seemed to echo throughout the room. Mike and Sully stood there with mouths agape, stunned at the ramifications facing them. Provost Al-Faraz simply sat expressionless, ready to consult the paperwork and the University manual. Dean Hardscrabble looked on almost stoically, yet showed a twinge of distaste in her eye expression towards Dean Grimsley. Dr. Krummhorn sat in his chair, twiddling his fingers, with a terrifying scowl on his face, aimed in Mike and Sully's direction.

"Thank you, Dean Grimsley that will be all." said Dr. Krummhorn, his attention focused on the two students. "Now, young men, we will here from the both of you."

Dr. Krummhorn pointed a froggy finger in Sully's direction.

"Mr. Sullivan." said Dr. Krummhorn. "We'll hear from you first. Let's see if your verbal defense can live up to the notoriety of your family name."

Sully began to step forward. As big of a monster as he was, he felt only inches tall in the face of impending doom. His mouth opened to speak, but he was abruptly cut off.

"It's all my fault Dr. Krummhorn!" said Mike, practically jumping in front of Sully before the gigantic University President. "I'm the one who went through that door, Sully was only trying to stop me! You see…"

"SIT DOWWWWN Mister Wazowski!" roared Dr. Krummhorn. "You'll have your say after we've heard from Mister Sullivan!"

Mike grinned sheepishly, and took a seat.

"Now, Mr. Sullivan." said Dr. Krummhorn with a re-gesture. "Proceed."

With a large gulp, Sully started to speak.

"Well…." started Sully, at a loss for words. "It's really all my fault. Oozma Kappa was one of the finalists in the Scaring Games, and with the wager Mike and Dean Hardscrabble made, failure wasn't an option. If we didn't win, Oozma Kappa wouldn't get into the Scaring School, and Mike would be forced to leave Monsters University. I knew Mike wouldn't be able to stack up against Johnny Worthington, so I tampered with the difficulty setting in the simulator, setting it to the easiest level for when Mike came up to Scare. I cheated, and that's the only reason we won. When Mike found out, he was furious, and he went to the Door Lab to prove he could be scary, choosing the most dangerous door there was. I found out and went after him, and we were both locked from the outside, and were only able to get back by scaring all those other adults together so the door would open from the other side."

Dr. Krummhorn's eyebrow rose upon hearing this.

"Come again?" said Dr. Krummhorn.

"It's true sir." said Sully. "I'm very, truly sorry for everything, and I'm not fit to be a student at this University. I'll gladly pay for any damages, no matter how long it takes, and I deserve to be punished."

"Aha, see?!" said Dean Grimsley. "He admits it!"

"Enough Ernest!" said Dr. Krummhorn, holding his hand up. "Did I hear you correctly, Mister Sullivan? You and Mister Wazowski, together, scared several adult humans so fearfully, that the Scream Energy opened the door from the other side?"

"Well, yes sir." said Sully. "It was the only way out."

Dr. Krummhorn paused, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Abigail." said Dr. Krummhorn, turning to Dean Hardscrabble. "Has anything like this ever happened before with any of your other students? It surely hasn't in any of my years of academia."

"Not at all sir." said Dean Hardscrabble. "The theory has always existed, however it was the actions of these two monsters that proved it valid. A first for Monsters University."

Dr. Krummhorn sat there, looking stunned, an expression that he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Remarkable." said Dr. Krummhorn.

"But sir, the damages?!" said Dean Grimsley. "The University's integrity?!"

"Ernest, SILENCE!" bellowed Dr. Krummhorn so loudly, the walls and fixtures shook.

"F-f-forgive me Dr. Krummhorn." said Dean Grimsley, slinking down into his seat.

"Thank you Mister Sullivan, you may be seated." said Dr. Krummhorn. "Mister Wazowski, now we will hear from you."

Mike stood up, taking a deep breath, ready to deliver his testimony.

"I should be the one paying for the damages sir." said Mike. "Sully is right! I found out the simulator was tampered with, so I went to the Door Lab, swiped a passkey from one of the students, and entered the Conway Door that I've heard everyone talking about! It was full of children, and on my own, I couldn't scare one, not one. Sully came in to my rescue, and with the door shut on the other side, there was no way out. All I could think of was a potential chink in the Laws of Scream Energy, where we might be able to get the door open from the other side with enough scream power. So together, me and Sully put on a display so scary, we scared those adults out of their shorts, and were able to get that door open with their screams. Because of this, all the Scream Cans in the Door Lab went completely full, about a third of them were so full they exploded, and the door burst into several pieces. So there you have it, if it wasn't for my actions, Sully and I wouldn't be in this predicament. I'm truly sorry, and I'm happy to take full responsibility for everything. Sully was just trying to help me."

President Krummhorn stood wide-eyed at Mike's account, hardly believing what he just heard.

"It's true." chimed in Dean Hardscrabble. "I was witness to the Scream Cans overfilling, and the exploding door."

"And the damage assessment here lists an enormous burst of Scream Energy as the cause for the damages." said Provost Al-Faraz.

Speechless, another emotion that Dr. Krummhorn rarely encountered within himself, he motioned for Mike to sit down.

"That…will be all…Mister Wazowski." said Dr. Krummhorn.

"Well then, I think this case is pretty well open and shut." said Dean Grimsley cockily.

"Not quite." growled Dr. Krummhorn. "Mister Sullivan, Mister Wazowski, please step outside, and Provost Al-Faraz will inform you when we have come to a decision."

The two monsters, nervous yet somewhat hopeful, did as they were told, and exited the room. A long bench could be found outside the door, and both monsters sat on the bench.

"Well pal, I guess this is it." said Sully, patting Mike on the back.

"Yeah." said Mike. "In case we don't get out of this alive, I just want to say you're the best friend and Scaring partner a guy could ask for."

"Thanks buddy." replied Sully. "You're the best friend, Scaring partner, and teacher, I've ever had. No matter what happens today, you can count on me to stick by you."

"And me to stick by you." said Mike. "No way I'm letting this team break up!"

"You said it!" said Sully. "I guess all we can do now, is wait."

"And pray" replied Mike.

The two monsters sat on the bench, as the powers that be deliberated inside on both of their futures.


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like hours, the door to the conference room finally opened, and Provost Al-Faraz stuck his head out, beckoning Mike and Sully to enter.

"You may come in now." said Provost Al-Faraz. "The President has reached his decision."

Mike and Sully did as they were summoned, and entered through the door. Everyone was still sitting at the same place they were originally, and Dr. Krummhorn motioned for them to have a seat.

"After much discussion, I've reached a decision that will be in the best interest of all parties involved." said Dr. Krummhorn.

Dean Grimsley sneered unhappily as the President said this.

"ALL parties involved." said Dr. Krummhorn, looking in Dean Grimsley's direction. "And once we are finished with these young men, I have some frank questions for YOU, Dean Grimsley, about why you delayed in destroying that door!"

Dean Grimsley gulped, and turned pale as a ghost. Clearly, there was more to the story than Dean Grimsley wanted to let on.

"James P. Sullivan, Michael Wazowski." said Dr. Krummhorn formally. "Your testimony and experiences in this matter have given merit to the entire situation. The University will not be pressing any legal charges against either of you, especially in light of the discovery you've made."

Mike and Sully's faces lit up in excitement and relief.

"As for the damages to the Door Lab, neither of you will be held responsible." continued Dr. Krummhorn. "According to our insurance adjusters, there appears to be a clause which covers any and all damages which result in an academic enlightenment, such as the one you both discovered with opening the door from the other side."

Mike and Sully looked almost ecstatic, and Mike started to open his mouth to thank the President, but was stopped short as Dr. Krummhorn threw up one of his hands.

"However." said Dr. Krummhorn. "Despite these turns of fate and the discovery the two of you have made, the University cannot ignore the Academic Dishonesty which took place when both the Scream Simulator were tampered with, and the unauthorized door entry. Furthermore, the University cannot ignore the grave security risk put forth by both of your actions. University Policy is strictly clear on having zero tolerance for these offenses."

Mike and Sully's faces suddenly took a downward slump, neither sure what words would come out of the President's mouth next.

"Therefore, as President of Monsters University." said Dr. Krummhorn, with what appeared to be a tone of deep regret. "I hereby order that the both of you be expelled from Monsters University, effective immediately. We've radioed Campus Security to escort you to your fraternity house. You'll both be allowed to collect your belongings, and both of you are expected to vacate University grounds by sundown. This is my final ruling. Is this understood?"

Mike and Sully stood before the President, both of them an internal mix of emotions. Both grateful that they avoided the most serious of charges, yet both feeling their dreams of an education in Scaring cut short. Sully hung his head in shame, and Mike looked sad.

"Yes sir." they said almost in unison.

Dr. Krummhorn's stern look on his face turned to one of sympathy. The President got up from his seat, and walked over to the two monsters, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"And gentlemen, for what it's worth." said Krummhorn. "The two of you make one heck of a Scaring team, regardless of the legality. I know this is a big setback, but don't give up hope. Two great minds such as yourselves will find a way in this world. Despite the circumstances and the outcome, it was a pleasure to meet you both, and Monsters University is lucky to have had you for the time that it did. Good luck out there."

Dr. Krummhorn shook both their hands, and they walked out the Conference Room door.

"Well, I guess it could've been worse." said Mike.

"Yeah, a lot worse." said Sully. "Banishment is no joke. No doubt you always heard about Nessie MacDougal's banishment growing up?"

"Oh yeah." said Mike. "Whew! Glad it wasn't us…well, at least we went out like a team."

"We sure did." said Sully. "Now it's just the 'now what' we've got to figure out."

"Already thinking on that buddy." said Mike with a wink. "We'll come up with something."

As they walked to the end of the hallway, Dave Bhang was waiting for them, ready to escort them back to the Oozma Kappa House.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" asked Dave.

"Eh, we got off easy." said Mike, trying to make light of the situation as best as possible. "Just an expulsion."

"Yeah, slap on the wrist." said Sully, also trying to keep things lighthearted.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys." said Dave, as they got into the golf cart. "Oozma Kappa House, right?"

"Right" both Mike and Sully replied.

As they drove across campus, Mike and Sully sat in silence, knowing they'd have to break the news to their fraternity brothers. Dave drove them, feeling slightly awkward about what to say, wanting to provide some sort of comfort or inspiring confidence to them.

"If it means anything at all to you guys, I changed my major." said Dave as he drove. "I thought about what you said, and I signed up for the introductory Scaring Lecture."

"You did?" replied Sully. "That's great!"

"Congratulations for you!" said Mike. "After that display we saw earlier today, I know you'll get into Hardscrabble's program in no time!"

"I owe it to you both, you talked me into it." said Dave. "I really appreciate it, that Geography was really bringing me down. Imagine, a Geography Major lost."

They all chuckled at the bad joke. It wasn't long after that, they stopped in front of the Oozma Kappa House.

"I can wait up for you guys." said Dave. "I'll give you a lift to the bus stop. My shift is over anyway."

"Thanks pal!" said Mike, as he and Sully entered, ready to break the news to their fellow Oozma Kappa brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Best of luck you guys." said Dave, as he dropped Sully and Mike off outside the main entrance of Monsters University for the bus. "Thanks again."

"Anytime pal!" said Sully as he waved.

"Take care of yourself." said Mike. "And stay scary!"

Dave smiled as he waved and drove away, feeling a little bit sad that he wouldn't get to any time with his new friends on campus.

Now having changed his major to Scaring, Dave felt a surge of confidence he hadn't felt in a long time. The Scare that he did to try and get Mike and Sully into the door awakened a power inside him, and the encouragement he received from his newfound friends was something he'd not had in a long time. He felt like a new monster, and was ready to begin his new journey towards Scaring.

He stopped the golf cart in front of his next destination, the Oozma Kappa House. Exiting his vehicle, he went up and knocked on the door.

A pudgy, middle-aged tentacled monster with thick glasses and a thick moustache answered the door, greeting him with a big smile.

"Oozma Kappa House." said the monster, extending his tentacle to Dave's hand to shake. "Don Carlton here, what can I do for you?"

"Just the guy I'm looking for." said Dave with a grin. "Mike and Sully sent me, and I'd like to pledge if you have any openings."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean Abigail Hardscrabble lurked out of sight, as she listened to Mike and Sully converse shortly after her brief, final meeting with them. She smiled proudly; they were not giving up, and found another way to get into a Scaring Company.

Wasting no time at all, Dean Hardscrabble flew from the Monsters University entrance, to the Scaring School, and entered her office. Once seated, she picked up the telephone and dialed.

"Monsters Incorporated Monster Resources, this is Gina, how may I help you?" an older female voice replied on the other line.

"Yes, this is Dean Abigail Hardscrabble from Monsters University, calling for Denise Teller-Jones please." replied Dean Hardscrabble.

"Yes ma'am, I'll put you through." said Gina.

After a brief hold, Dean Hardscrabble could hear Denise's voice on the other line.

"Dean Hardscrabble, how are you?!" said Denise excitedly. "So good to hear from you!"

"I'm well Denise dear, thank you for asking." said Dean Hardscrabble pleasantly. "How's the Monster Resources business treating you?"

"Still loving it!" said Denise. "Brings a whole new set of challenges to the workplace, and I just love finding new talent to bring to Monsters Inc!"

Denise Teller-Jones, wife of Scarer Augustus Jones, was a graduate of Monsters University's Scaring School and also held a Monster Psychology degree. A tiny, purpled winged monster with big talons on her hands and feet, she had a great career as Denise "Terrorwing" Teller, first with Scream Industries and then Monsters Inc. Once a position of Recruiter came open in the Monster Resources department, Denise retired from Scaring and took the position. Her Scaring experience came very much in handy when scouting for talent, and bringing the best and brightest to Monsters Inc. She was also one of Dean Hardscrabble's favorite students, and the two kept in touch often.

"Excellent!" said Dean Hardscrabble. "No doubt your diverse experience has become one of Monsters Inc.'s greatest assets."

"Well, I try." said Denise with a chuckle. "So, Dean Hardscrabble, what's new with you?"

"Well I frequently see your add in the paper that you're always hiring in the mailroom." said Dean Hardscrabble.

"Oooh yes!" said Denise. "I've got so many applications on my desk, and only 2 spots left to fill at the moment, I don't know where to even begin! Don't tell me you're thinking of leaving your job as Dean to work in a Scaring Company mailroom!"

Both ladies laughed at the idea.

"Actually no dear." said Dean Hardscrabble. "But I think I can help you narrow the candidate pool down. I've got two exemplary monsters that didn't quite meet the cut for Monsters University, but are exemplary nonetheless. I think they would be excellent additions to the mailroom. Knowing them, they should be applying within the day."

"Fantastic!" said Denise. "Just let me know their names, and I'll streamline the interview process. You just made my job a ton easier!"

"Thank you my dear, it's my pleasure." said Dean Hardscrabble. "Their names are….James P. Sullivan, and Michael Wazowski."


	8. Epilogue

**10 Years Later**

Dr. Abigail Hardscrabble, PhD, knocked on the office door of Dr. Maurice Krummhorn, PhD, her long-time mentor and friend. He had summoned for and she was not sure why.

"Please, come in Abigail." said Dr. Krummhorn, sitting behind his desk. "Have a seat."

Dr. Hardscrabble sat in the desk chair, unsure of what to make of being summoned.

"Yes, Dr. Krummhorn, what can I do for you?" asked Dr. Hardscrabble.

"Now Abbey, you know you can call me 'Morry'." replied Dr. Krummhorn. "Anyway, we've known each other for many years, am I right?"

"Yes Dr…, I mean Morry." said Dr. Hardscrabble. "I owe my success in Scaring and Academia thanks to your mentorship and tutelage."

"Well, you always were my favorite pupil." said Dr. Krummhorn. "Ever since your freshman year."

Dr. Krummhorn picked up the daily newspaper, showing the headline to Dr. Hardscrabble, which read "Waternoose Indicted in Illegal Scare Scandal".

"Can you believe this nonsense?" asked Dr. Krummhorn. "Kidnapping children! I always sensed something was dark and unethical about Henry J. Waternoose III; his father and grandfather were dear friends and did the best they could, but the way he usurped power from his own father, and now this? Well, perhaps Ernest Grimsley will have a cellmate to keep him company."

"I should say so." said Dr. Hardscrabble, placing a palm over her face. "I cannot believe I actually dated Ernest Grimsley at one point. But thankfully, our paths separated; my true love was a lifetime of Scaring, he couldn't make it into the Scaring program, so things drifted apart thereafter."

"Indeed, I remember." said Dr. Krummhorn. "Well it was for the best, certainly. After illegally trying to sell university property, and embezzling university funds, both you and I are glad to be rid of Grimsley."

"My sentiments exactly." said Dr. Hardscrabble.

"Anyway." said Dr. Krummhorn. "You're probably wondering why I've asked you down here today."

"Yes, of course." replied Dr. Hardscrabble.

"Well, it's time we come to another crossroads." said Dr. Krummhorn. "I'm here to ask that you tender your resignation as Dean of the Scaring School."

Eyes widened in a slight jolt, Dr. Hardscrabble was not expecting this.

"Dr. Krummhorn?" asked Dr. Hardscrabble. "My, resignation?"

"Yes." said Dr. Krummhorn. "It's a necessary move to accommodate the changes being made here at the University."

"Changes?" asked Dr. Hardscrabble, still baffled.

Dr. Krummhorn's face spread into a sly grin.

"Yes, you see." said Dr. Krummhorn. "You will no longer be Dean of Monsters University's Scaring School. You will be President of Monsters University."

Dr. Hardscrabble's astonishment rose, speechless.

"Dr. Krummhorn, I….me?" said Dr. Hardscrabble. "President of Monsters University?"

"You're the most qualified, and quite frankly, I've been waiting for this moment ever since you set foot in my classroom." said Dr. Krummhorn. "I'm retiring. It's not official yet, but I'll issue an official statement within the week. Cynthia and I want to spend our remaining years by spending more time with the great-great-great grandkids, maybe by a nice little beach home in Talonpalm Beach."

Dr. Krummhorn placed a suitcase on his desk, began opening it, ready to pack his personal effects from his office.

"But in order for that to happen, I need to hear a word from you." said Dr. Krummhorn. "An answer to the question I'm about to ask, and I'd like that word to be 'yes'. Do you accept this new title?"

Dr. Hardscrabble paused, but straightened up with a dignified smile, and gave her answer.

"Yes, I accept." said Dr. Hardscrabble. "It would give me great honor and pleasure to serve as President."

"Splendid!" said Dr. Krummhorn. "Once I've wound up my affairs here, and you have a replacement Dean of the Scaring School, we'll have an official swearing in ceremony and everything."

Dr. Krummhorn reached into his desk, taking out a pen, and 2 cardstock documents.

"As your last official duty as Dean of Monsters University Scaring School." said Dr. Krummhorn. "I'll need you to sign these 2 Bachelor of Science Scaring Degrees. Some might call them 'honorary degrees', but these recipients certainly earned them with their real-world experience. I've signed them already, and signing them has been one of my proudest moments. Once they are signed, they can go out in the mail to their intended recipients."

Dr. Hardscrabble looked at the two degrees, with a warm smile, and quickly signed both of them.

"Believe me, it's one of my proudest moments, and greatest honors, to sign these as well." said Dr. Hardscrabble.

Dr. Krummhorn put the degrees in separate envelopes, and had his receptionist put them in express mail to their recipients.

James P. Sullivan, and Mike Wazowski.

**THE END**

(look for artwork of characters in this story in RealPMP's gallery on .com)


End file.
